Anywhere but Here
by lemanruss96
Summary: We all know what happens when a brony is sent to Equestria...but what happens when a cynical brony-in-denial gets sent to Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!" I shouted as loudly as I could. My day had gotten worse. Yes, the life of the orphan John Koror could get worse.

This morning, I'd woken up late, got yelled at by my foster parents, had to walk to school, then I pass out, and now I am stuck in some woods.

I looked at my stuff. My windbreaker, my backpack, and an archaic iPod. No food and only a half-empty bottle of warm water. Bear Grylls always has at least a flint and knife, plus a camera crew.

Running my hands through my hair, I let out a slow breath. Yeah, I needed to get to the nearest town quickly. Pulling on my backpack, I choose a direction and start walking.

After maybe ten minutes, I came across a trail. It looked like it was fairly well-used, so I figured it had to lead somewhere. After taking a sip of plastic-flavored water, I begin to follow it. Naturally, it took all of ten seconds before something grabbed me by the leg and pulled me a good ten feet into the air.

"YAY!" I heard three small, feminine voices shriek from behind me. "Cutie Mark Crusaders trapping cutie mark!"

There was a few seconds of calm, followed by dissatisfied mumbling.

"Thought for sure that'd work," a voice with a posh accent complained.

"An Ah went to all that work to make this 'ere trap," a southern voice added.

"Told you we should've gone to Rainbow Dash," a third voice adds.

Wait, Rainbow Dash? As in…mother of God. I am in Equestria. (Yes, I know what Equestria is. One of my friends forced me to watch the entire first season of Friendship is Magic, plus the finale of the second. That doesn't mean I like it.)

_Okay John. You are about to make the first recorded human to pony interaction. Do not screw it up…_

"HEY! YOU LITTLE PUNKS HAVE EXACTLY TEN SECONDS TO LET ME DOWN!" I roared. Well, so much for the diplomatic approach.

The fillies are silent for a few seconds, and then the last voice (Scootaloo, as I've worked out by now) pipes up. 'Um, girls…"

"…Did that there critter jus' talk?" Applebloom asked.

"Are all critters that insulting?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"YOU HEARD ME!" I responded. "LET. ME. DOWN!"

I then heard something that sounded like hooves. "Girls! What are you doing? You know what I said!" a small yet authoritative voice said.

"But Fluttershy," Scotaloo started. "We were tryin' for our cutie marks!"

"That doesn't mean you can…EEEEEEEPP!" I'd guess Fluttershy saw me at the end of that sentence.

"Wha…what is that thing?' Fluttershy asked.

"I'll have you know I'm not a thing, I'm a he." I replied, probably a little more cynically than was necessary. "Now, are any of you going to let me down?"

And, nothing from their end. After a few moments of this, I begin to shift my weight around, trying to get myself to spin. Brilliant idea. As soon as I move, the rope creaks, then, unsurprisingly, snaps. I faintly remember falling, then nothing.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Fluttershy and the CMC stared at the prone figure of the creature before Scootaloo slowly approached it. "Looks like its sleeping."

Fluttershy then nervously approached, ready to bolt at the first sign of movement. Looking at it, she could clearly see it had suffered a head injury from its fall. Her caring instincts overrode her fear and she quickly pulled the creature's head and shoulders up on her back. "Girls, you carry the legs," she commanded.

"But Fluttershy," Sweetie Belle said in a concerned voice. "You heard it. It sounds dangerous."

To which the yellow pegasus replied "Remember, you can't judge a book by its cover."

The CMC grudgingly agreed to carry the creature, and the group hauled it off to Fluttershy's cottage.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The first thing I remember when I woke up was whispering.

"Don't be so loud, you'll wake it up."

"Then stop talking!"

"I will when you will!"

I groaned and pulled myself up, eliciting a small shriek from the ponies surrounding me. Wait, ponies? Oh, right. Still in Equestria. Shit.

Feeling my forehead, I found someone had put on a bandage. Of course I would get a concussion in a little girls' show. As I looked around, I saw the interior of Fluttershy's home. I was on a short bed, with a surprisingly soft blanket spread over me. The CMC had gathered around me. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were giving me worried looks, but Applebloom stepped forward.

"Um, hey there mister critter. You okay?"

"I guess," I grumbled back. As my injured mind began to more or less function, I realized it would probably screw up all of the ponies' perspectives on their lives if they found out that their entire lives were on TV and the internet, viewed by millions. Therefore, it would probably be best just to play dumb. "Um, who are you?"

"Ah'm Applebloom!" she enthusiastically replied. "And this here is Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle!"

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" they yelled in unison, causing me to wince.

"Uh huh. Now, what's a 'cutie mark' and why are you crusading for it?" God, I should sign up for Drama when I get home.

"It's the mark on your flank that shows your special skill!" Scootaloo answered.

"We're all blank flanks, so we haven't found ours yet," Sweetie Belle added, hanging her head. Perking up, she continued "But we'll find them!"

"You should join," Applebloom said, nudging my arm. "We saw you're a blank flank too."

"Wait, I'm a…" Then what she just said sunk in. "You guys saw me naked?" Looking under the blanket, my face reddened. "Um…could you all grab my clothes?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head. "Sorry. Fluttershy took them into town when she went to get Twilight. Said she'd take em' to my sister, you know, for cleaning and stuff."

I looked frantically for something to cover up with. Finally, I decided on the sheet on the bed, wrapping it around my waist, I got up. The roof was short, so I had to stand with my head tilted at an angle. "Say, you girls got something to eat?"

They all dashed off, and I took the chance to let out some choice profanity about my current situation.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Fluttershy flew to Twilight's house as fast as her wings would take her. She had already dropped off the creature's clothes at the Carousel Boutique, and now she just needed to inform Twilight of her discovery.

Spike answered her quiet but frantic knocks on the door. "Hey Fluttershy. What's happening?"

"Spike, I need to see Twilight! Fast!"

"Okay," he answered, letting her in. Walking into the library, he yelled "Twi! Fluttershy's here! Says she has something important to say."

Twilight poked her head up from the book she was reading. "Hey Fluttershy. What's the-"

"We discovered a new creature in the woods," Fluttershy interrupted.

"Is it another parasprite?" Not waiting for an answer, she closed her book and got up. "I'll call Pinkie."

The pink earth pony poked her head up from a potted plant. "You call?"

"No, no, no," Fluttershy said, shaking her head. "It…it's like Spike kinda, but also not like Spike."

"So it's like a dragon?" Twilight asked, confused.

"No," Fluttershy responded. "Just…just follow me, you know, if you don't mind."

Shaking her head at her friend's timidity, Twilight and Pinkie followed Fluttershy towards her house.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

It had been a while since I asked for a snack, so I figured I would see how the CMC was doing. Locating the kitchen was easy. Trying not to roll on the floor laughing at the contents was another story.

The floor was covered thoroughly by a mixture of what looked like eggs, oil, and cereal. Scootaloo standing on Applebloom's back had (somehow) managed to pour what looked like cornflakes into a bowl without incident, but as soon as she poured milk onto them, the mixture caught on fire like that old scene from the Simpsons.

I walked in, (still holding up my blanket with one hand) and grabbed the bowl, then poured it into the sink and turned on the water. This managed to put out the fire, and once I was sure it was out I turned back to the CMC.

"You know," I remarked, looking around. "Whoever owns this house probably won't be happy."

"We know," they said in unison, their heads sinking.

"Hey, cheer up," I answered. No matter how much I hate the show, sad Applebloom is still heart-wrenching. "Now come on. We clean it up before they get back, and it'll be like it never happened."

We set to work cleaning the place. The CMC was enthusiastic, but in the end I had to do most of the work. I was just finishing mopping as Fluttershy opened the door.

"It's in my bed-eep!" Fluttershy shrank back as Twilight and Pinkie tried to get a better look at me.

"Fascinating," Twilight remarked. "Why is it cleaning?"

"I am a guy," I answered a bit of annoyance creeping into my voice. "And I'm just helping to clean up a little."

She then walked up to me and circled around me, inspecting me like a scientific specimen. "Fascinating," she remarked. "I've never seen anything like you before."

Well, I figure right here is about where she would send a letter to Celestia about me (Yeah, I've read a few of the fanfics; still doesn't mean I'm a brony.).

"Maybe we should go to a library," I suggested. "You know, look around and try to find any books about us humans."

Twilight straightened up. "Great idea!" she answered. As she headed out the door though, she paused. "Wait," the said slowly. "Ponies get scared when a zebra comes to town…" She turned back to me. "Okay, taking you into town might not be a good idea. Everypony would freak out."

"Then how are we supposed to get me to the library?" I asked. Everyone (Everypony? Shit, this is going to get annoying fast.) was silent. Then, Applebloom spoke up.

"Mah sister!" she hollered.

"What about her?" Twilight asked.

"She can hide him in her apple cart, then haul him into town! Nopony would see him!"

"That's…actually, that's a really good idea," Twilight admitted. Dragon Ball Z and My Little Pony: The two places where only five-year-olds have any ounce of sense.

"I…I'll get Applejack," Fluttershy said quietly. She went out the door, leaving the rest of us to sit around.

"So," Twilight started. "Maybe we should do introductions. I'm Twilight Sparkle and I'm assuming you've met the CMC. What's your name?"

"John," I replied. "John Koror."

She made a strange expression. "That's a…interesting name."

I shrugged. "Meh. I don't much like it either, but it's all my mom gave me."

Raising an eyebrow, she responded "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm an orphan. My mom died a couple of weeks after she had me, and she didn't have any living relatives, so I got stuck in a foster home."

Everyone (Everypony? Yep. It's annoying.) gasped. "That's terrible!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"It's fine," I answered. "You know, I'm…I'm…" Dammit John, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…

"Hey, there's Applejack!" Scootaloo exclaimed. As they all got up to go outside, I took the time to clear my head and get rid of the depressing thoughts that filled it. You're in Equestria, John: just focus on getting out of here, then everything will be fine.

**So, my first crack at Human in Equestria fanfic. Please, tell me what you think. All reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, if you reviewed/favorited my last chapter, thanks. And to Echo Hart: I probably won't put any OCs in, but if I do, you're on top of the list. Oh, and I own nothing!**

As I got up to go to the door, I paused. Twilight stopped and looked back at me. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go out there," I replied.

"Why?"

"I'm not wearing any clothes!"

She seemed confused. "What's the matter with that?"

"Well, I, um…you see…it's just different for us humans," I finally replied.

Nodding slowly, she put a hoof on her chin. "Hmm. How should I do this…" The lavender pony then perked up. "Got it!" Grabbing a bigger blanket, Twilight wrapped it around me so it looked sort of like a toga, then cast some sort of spell on it that caused it to sew together. "Good thing I learned that spell from Rarity," she commented. Levitating a mirror in front of me, she asked "How does it look?"

As I looked into the mirror, I nodded. "Huh. Pretty good."

Twilight was about to say something, but then the door opened and Applejack strolled in. "Well howdy Twilight. Heard you've got a critter to carry."

"Yep," she responded. Motioning towards me, she continued "Here he is."

Applejack walked over and looked right up at me. Only then did I notice how short the ponies were; Applejack, even with her hat on, only came up to about my chest level.

"Well," she remarked. "This here critter sure is odd."

"I'll have you know, I'm a human and I have a name," I replied with no small amount of annoyance in my voice.

"Oh, sorry bout that. Guess Ah forgot my manners. Ah'm Applejack," she said, holding out a hoof.

"John," I responded, grabbing her hoof and giving it a quick shake.

"Now come on," she said, turning towards the door. "Wagon's outside."

Walking out, I saw the Apple family wagon. It was pretty plain, with a tarp over the top of it to keep me from being spotted. Peering in, I quickly saw that my trip would not be comfortable. There was nothing but bare wood in it.

Sighing, I climbed in. Might as well get this over with.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The wagon came to a stop. Twilight poke her head in and whispered "We're here."

Peeking out, I saw the library in front of me. Checking around to make sure no one (Nopony? Dammit John, stop that!) was watching, I climbed out and went into the library.

Once inside, I collapsed to the ground. "Oh thank God," I breathed. "I thought that trip would never end."

Twilight shrugged. "Hey, nopony could have predicted the wheel would fall off on that bridge."

Pinkie Pie gasped. "So _that's_ what a twitchy eyelid means."

"Holy Guacamole!" someone yelled. Turning to the source, I saw it was Spike. He was staring at me, jaw hanging open. "Are you some sort of dragon?"

Twilight giggled. "No Spike. He's a human."

"A what now?"

"A human. You know, sorta like a, um-" Twilight stopped as the door started opening.

In strolled Rarity, my clothes floating in front of her. "Well hello there, Twilight. I was just curious, would you happen to have seen Fluttershy? She gave-"

Rarity paused, then looked towards me. I waved meekly. She sucked in a deep breath, and was about to scream until Twilight charged over and stuffed a hoof in her mouth.

"Rarity," she hissed, closing the door. "This is John. He is a human, and we're trying to help him go home. Now when I let you go, you promise not to scream?"

The fashonista was still for a second, then nodded. Twilight removed her hoof, and she just continued staring wide-eyed at me. "So…these clothes are yours, I'm assuming?"

"Yeah." Gratefully, I took my clothes from Rarity. They were seemingly softer than they were in the morning, and I could smell the lavender coming off of them. "Thank you…um, Rarity, right?"

"Yes," she answered, regaining her composure surprisingly quickly. "I'd guess you're not from around here, are you?"

"No," I responded. "Truth be told, I'm not even sure I'm from this world."

Twilight froze. "Did…did you just say you're not from this world?"

"Yes."

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshwhat 'syourworldlikeareallthelifef ormscarbonbasedwhatistheatmo sphericcomposition-"

"Um," I said, a little worried she was going to pass out. "Twilight?"

"Whereisyourworldhowmanylight yearswhat'stherotationalperiodhow'dyougetheredidyouuseadvanced technologyormagic-"

"Twilight!"

She finally stopped, gasping for breath. "Yes?"

"Okay, for starters, I'm not entirely sure half of that was English. And to answer the second to last question, I have no clue how I got here. To be honest, that doesn't worry me. What does concern me is how I'm supposed to get home from this place."

Pinkie's mane visibly deflated. "So…you're not staying?" She then perked up. "Okey Dokey! I know what to do!" Pulling what looked like a radio from behind her back, she said "I need a party, ASAP!" into it, then charged off.

"Pinkie, wait!" Twilight yelled. But the energetic earth pony had already sped off.

I watched her go, then turned back to Twilight. "Err, what's she doing?"

"She's going to throw a party," she answered. "Knowing her, everypony in town will be there, and if they see you…" She trailed off, letting me imagine the results. I guessed it would be about equivalent to when Vegeta and Nappa came to Earth.

"Ah'll grab Dash," Applejack said, turning to leave.

"I'll stay here, perhaps help with research," Rarity said, stepping up to Twilight.

"That'll be good," Twilight said. Turning to Applejack, she warned "And remember: stop Pinkie at all costs."

Nodding, Applejack ran off. The rest of us started looking through the books.

As we looked, I could see how Spike was pretty much bending over backwards to help Rarity. Not just like how he does on the show, I mean way more seriously. Hell, she mentioned his name halfway across town and he'd be there in an instant with a bottle of mineral water and a hot towel.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack yelled.

The cyan pegasus peered over the edge of the cloud she was sleeping on. "What?"

"Pinkie's tryin' ta throw a party, an we need ta stop her!"

"Why?" she answered, confused.

"Jus…well, it's complicated. Now come on!"

Jumping into the air, Rainbow Dash started to scan the town. Noticing a pink dot, she sped over and saw it was Pinkie with her party cannon.

"See her?"

"Yeah, right over by the Carousel Botique."

"Stall her a second. Ah'll be right there!"

Landing in front of the energetic pink party animal, Rainbow Dash held up a hoof. "Pinkie, sorry, but you can't have a party today?"

"Why not?" came the response. 'The sun's in the sky, the birds are chirping, and the party cannon's oiled up and ready to fire!"

"Well, you see…it's just, um…um…well…we, sorta, kinda, Applejack hurry up!"

"Ah'm here, Sugarcube." Letting out a sigh of relief, Rainbow Dash stepped aside and allowed the apple farmer to take over.

"Now listen, Pinkie," Applejack started. "Now a party'd be nice an all, but we can't have one yet. Anypony sees john, they're likely to panic, and we all know that ain't good."

"Wait, John?" Rainbow Dash interrupted. "Who's John?"

"He's a critter mah sister an her little friends found. We ain't sure what he is or how he got here, but we gotta keep him a secret for now."

"Huh. You think I could see him?" she asked.

"Well, you bein' one of our friends and all, yeah. I guess you could."

"So…no party today?" Pinkie asked, looking a little sad."

"'Fraid not, Pinkie."

She straightened up. "Okay. But we're gonna have an even bigger party next time!"

Chuckling at their pink friend, the three ponies headed back towards the library.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

We had been looking nearly twenty minutes for anything about humans. As time went on, Twilight was steadily growing more and more distressed.

"Aughh, there doesn't seem to be a single thing about humans in the whole library!" she yelled, hurling a book over her shoulder.

Dodging it, I suggested "You know, maybe you should check under another category."

"I'VE ALREADY CHECKED UNDER EVERY CATEGORY! THERE IS NOTHING! NOTHING! NOTHING!" Alright, now she was just scaring me.

'Twilight, dear," Rarity said, putting a hoof on her shoulder. "Maybe you should calm down. Keep worrying like this, and can you imagine how badly your face will break out?"

She let out a long breath. "You're right Rarity. Sorry for yelling John. I just got a little stressed for a second there."

"It's cool." You wouldn't be the first one.

The door opened up and Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie walked in. Twilight smiled to them. "Hey girls."

""Hey Twi," Rainbow Dash said. Walking up to me, she looked me over then stuck out a hoof. "Rainbow Dash, future Wonderbolt." Well, her arrogance hasn't decreased since season 2. Well, I think it's post season 2 here. Ah, whatever, I'll figure out later.

I took it. "John Koror. Pleasure to meet you."

Looking down a little bit, she smirked. "Nice clothes."

"Huh?" Looking down, I saw I was still wearing the toga Twilight had made me. Blushing, I grabbed my regular clothes. "Um, where's a spot I can change?"

"Just head over to our bedroom, upstairs." Twilight responded.

"Thanks." Heading up the library's stairs, I thought of ideas to get off this world. Instant Transmission was ruled out on account of me not being a Z Fighter, I doubt they have the tech for portal guns, and asking Big Mac to buck me back home was probably just idiotic. Oh well. I'll figure something out.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

As Twilight calmed down and started to put away some of the books she'd thrown around, there was a gentle knocking on the door.

"Come on in, Fluttershy," she said, knowing immediately it was their shy friend.

Fluttershy peeked in. "Um…is John here?"

Rarity nodded. "Yes, he is. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he sorta had a head injury, and I just want to check it, make sure everything's okay."

"He's just upstairs,' Spike said from behind the stack of books he was carrying. "Should be-"

He was cut off as a belch of flame came out and materialized into a letter. Grabbing it, he opened it up and started reading it. "Um…Twilight? You may want to see this…"

Levitating the letter over to her, Twilight looked at it. Her eyes widened. "CELESTIA'S COMING! EVERYPONY, WE HAVE TO CLEAN UP!"

"Hit the deck!" Spike yelled, diving to the ground as a barrage of cleaning supplies came out of a closet. Thinking this to be good advice, all the other ponies followed suit.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Once I was done putting on my clothing, I walked down the stairs. Looking at everypony (Fine, I'll just go with that) on the floor, I asked "Hey, um guys?'

"Yeah?" Rainbow Dash answered.

"What are you-Ow!" I was interrupted as what looked like a feather duster flew up, smacked me in the head, then began to dust off one of the shelves.

"Git down!" Applejack hissed, pulling me down.

As a mop bucket flew where my head just was, I turned to her. "Thanks."

"Sure thing."

There was a knock on the door. Twilight froze in place, then began to stuff everything into a closet. When I say everything, I mean all the cleaning supplies that were out and Spike, despite his protests.

Turning to us, she said "Alright everypony, and John. Celestia's here."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I got up. Maybe I was a little closer to some answers.

**Well, another chapter. And quick little thing: My stories are updated exactly whenever I get around to it and I have a few other stories I'm working on so expect a bit of a wait. Now, just go to that little review button on the bottom and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm back. Not much else to say besides that, except check out my other story, A Simple Job. Okay, now back to the story.**

**Oh, and in case it wasn't obvious, I own nothing. **

Twilight walked up to the door and opened it. Outside was Celestia, in all her true glory. The Mane Six all immediately bowed, but I remained standing, partially out of curiosity as to how tall she was, and partially because I didn't really give one about whether or not she was a sun goddess.

As she walked in, her gaze wandered around the room until it fell on me. She smiled and walked right up to me. "You must be John."

I was taken aback a little. I mean, how would she know my name? "Um, yeah. You're Celestia, I'm assuming?"

She nodded. "Yes. Now, I believe I'll have a few answers for you."

Wow. It's like she read my mind. Wait, can alicorns do that?

"No, I cannot read minds."

Oh, that's a WHAT THE F-

She chuckled. Great. First I get a concussion in a little girl's show, then I am trolled by a little girl's show. Screw you, universe.

"Really, I can't. It's just my way of having a little fun." Her demeanor grew a bit more serious. "Now, as I said, I have some answers for your questions. Twilight, do you think you could get some tea?"

"Certainly, Celestia," she answered. Looking around the library, I heard her mutter "Now where's Spike…"

The closet door burst open, and Spike jumped out of it, gasping for air. "There…are some _really _big spiders in there," he panted.

"Uh, sorry Spike," Twilight said, blushing a little. "Now, could you happen to grab us some tea?"

"Sure," he answered, walking towards what I assume is the kitchen.

"Now John, ask away, and I will answer," Celestia said as she sat herself down. The rest of the ponies and I followed suit.

"Well, first off, is this real?" I asked. Hey, might as well know the basics.

"Yes," she replied. "This is all very real."

"Alright. Now, why-"

I was cut off as Spike came in, wearing a pink apron and wheeling a cart with tea and pastries on it. Yep, he must be really comfortable with his masculinity. "Dig in!" he called out.

Grabbing a cup of tea and what looked like a scone, I thanked Spike and turned back to Celestia. "So, as I was saying, why am I here?" Once I finished, I took a sip of tea.

"Quite simply, because you are dead."

I had a perfect cereal guy moment where I spat the tea I'd just drank straight at Rarity. Spike leapt in front of her, taking the shot Clint Eastwood style. "WHAT!?" I shouted.

"You died in your world," Celestia answered, completely unfazed. "Here, let me show you."

Her horn glowed a second, then a beam of light came out and hit me in the forehead. I faintly remember falling back, then nothing.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The world slowly came into focus. However, once I could see it, I realized it wasn't Equestria. It was the street I had to walk down every day to get to school. Looking around, I saw a clock on one of the billboards. It said 8:35.

Looking around a bit more, I saw myself. I was walking along the left side of the street, humming 'Dragon Soul' for some reason.

As I watched myself walk along down the street, something caught my eye. A semi on the right side of the street abruptly swerved into the left lanes, forcing a car to swerve, which in turn put it in a path directly towards my past self.

The car had time to honk once and try to put on its brakes. My past self barely had the chance to turn his head before the car hit.

I mentally winced at the crash. The car had been going near forty-five, and it pretty much ran me over. The driver stopped as soon as he could, then got out and ran over to my body. I could tell I was dead through a mixture of the head angle, the blunt force trauma, and the fact that my midsection was essentially an organ and bone pancake.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Gasping, I shot up. However, while I was out, the ponies had crowded around me, with Applejack standing right over me. And of course, when I got up, we managed to run right into each other's lips.

We stayed like that for a second. Then we pulled away, each of us turning a very deep shade of red. Rainbow Dash was snickering a little, but a harsh look from Rarity silenced her.

"Um…well…so, what did you see?" Twilight asked awkwardly.

"I saw myself die," I answered numbly. Seeing the image of my body again, I felt the heavy urge to retch.

"I apologize for showing you that," Celestia said, a touch of genuine sympathy in her voice. "But I knew you wouldn't believe me otherwise."

"No, no, it's…okay." I was still a little shell shocked over the whole matter, so my next thought was slow to appear. "But…why am I here? Is this like Heaven? Hell? Purgatory? Helvin?" **(A/N: You gotta read Dilbert to get that last one.)**

"None of the above. To be perfectly honest John, your life was awful. I could see you in my dreams every so often, and I could not help but feel sorry for you. Every chance you had at happiness was snatched away, and then you ended up dying at such a young age…" I could see that the sad state of my life had genuinely saddened her. How about that. One person who actually cares whether or not I'm happy, and she lives in an alternate universe.

"John, I brought you here so that you might live out a new life. One where you can make your own fate instead of just trying to cope with the one that fate dealt you."

I was silent for a full minute, processing what she just said. Finally, I began to smile. "Thank you, Princess. Thank you."

She nodded, beaming. "My pleasure, John. Now, may I ask a question of you?"

"Shoot."

"You do realize that you are the only human in all of Equestria, right?"

I nodded.

"Now, I have one question for you: Would you like to remain like that, or would you like to become a pony?"

**Well, another chapter done. Now, time to ask for feedback. Should John become a pony or stay human? Answer either in the reviews or PM me, but I would really like to hear what you think. **


End file.
